Dynamo Man
Dynamo Man (ダイナモマン Dainamoman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man & Bass. Dynamo Man used to be a robot guide for schoolchildren on field trips through a power plant. When King modified him, he was given a power generator that created a powerful electric field around him. This both affected his programming (as the output was too much for his circuits to handle) and caused him to be unsafe for his job. As a result, people avoided him and he became resentful of their avoidance (as he saw nothing wrong). His main characteristic is that he can charge himself up with electricity to attack and refill his energy column. His stage is unlocked by defeating Astro Man. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man & Bass'' Frequently throughout the course of the match, Dynamo Man will run back and forth across the room. He will also shoot out slow moving electric tendrils at different heights at you, which must be avoided by jumping over them or sliding under them. Players using Bass have the option of destroying them (the one at about middle height can only be hit by Bass when the player shoots diagonally upwards in Dynamo Man's direction), but Mega Man lacks the fire rate to destroy them unless players are very quick. Dynamo Man can also create a ring of three electric balls around himself, which will orbit for some time before either being thrown at the player or sent into the ceiling (both outcomes will happen, so be prepared!). Dynamo Man will then do his introductory move while attacking the player with his Lightning Bolt. This attack is very difficult to dodge as it covers the entire screen, so it is recommended to use Copy Vision to have Dynamo Man target the clone with the spheres before they are sent into the ceiling. Dynamo Man is also invulnerable while summoning Lightning Bolts, so the incentive to use Copy Vision is even greater. The number of Lightning Bolts he summons is equal to the number of electric orbs he sent into the ceiling beforehand, so keep track of the count! Dynamo Man's last combat move is to jump to the other side of the room, leaving a "rainbow" of six electric spheres in his wake. These spheres will launch themselves at the player, one at a time, in no particular order. Again, Copy Vision clones can absorb the spheres to prevent the player from taking damage while at the same time pelting Dynamo Man with shots (he is not invincible during this time like he is in the previously mentioned move and will not try to regenerate himself until all the spheres have attacked). Occasionally, Dynamo Man will jump up on a platform with electrodes on the sides that drops down in the middle of the room. He can charge himself with these, and it will restore his health (2hp per second with both electrodes attached, half that if only one is attached). To stop this attack, you must destroy each side, but beware of standing under Dynamo Man as Bass, since he will drop directly down and possibly land on you. Wave Burner is the most effective weapon to destroy the generators quickly, though the Bass Buster's upward-aiming abilities can also counter this effectively. Copy Vision is Dynamo Man's weakness, and producing a copy will cause Dynamo Man's electric spheres (for either his Lightning Bolt or "rainbow" move) to target the clone instead of the player. However, because the clone only shoots in one direction and uses a large amount of energy, some may find using the Mega Buster/Bass Buster to be easier, especially if one has the double-damage upgrade for Bass or the high-speed charge for Mega Man. Trivia *The early design of Dynamo Man is called Coil Man (コイルマン), drawn by Hitoshi Ariga. He has a belt with a W on it, and his shoulders and arms are different from the final version. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Hitoshi Ariga Robot Masters